The Fairies of Hogwarts
by 13bookworm
Summary: Princess Clarion, and the future head ministers of the Ministry, are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They become instantly friends, but as the school year progresses things begin to go bump in the night when Professor Snape disappears and a dragon rampages the school! It's up to Clarion to find the professor and save the school! Full character list inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Something is messed up and it won't let me label this as a crossover. Takes place one year before the events of The Philosopher's Stone. Character list;**

**Clarion**

**Milori**

**Hyacinth**

**Sunflower**

**Snowflake**

**Red leaf**

**Fairy Mary**

**Fairy Gary**

**Professor Snape**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**Professor Mcgonagall**

**Professor Quirrel**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Hagrid**

* * *

**Nine and Three Quarters**

The first years all crowded around with their families at the train station. Clarion strolled onto the platform with her parents close behind, and their butler pushing her cart ahead. "This way your majesties," the butler instructed. At the sound of _your majesties,_ it seemed like a million heads suddenly whipped around and watched as the King and Queen, along with the princess approached the train.

There had never been royalty at Hogwarts. Since usually the princesses would go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the princes would attend Durmstrang Institute. They weren't the top schools, but they were the more classy ones. Well, at least Beauxbatons was, Durmstrang was more of a, agh, who knows! But anyway, this was the first member of the royal family to attend Hogwarts, and it was a princess.

As her luggage and things were loaded onto the train Clarion's father was ranting on to one of the teachers who would be riding the train about how if something happened to her he would have everyone on the train executed. "Yes… your ma-majesty," the teacher stuttered.

Meanwhile Clarion was staring off at the other students entering the platform. She was looking for someone specific, but they were nowhere in sight. A few students were already wearing their robes and uniforms, although Clarion needed at least another few hours of wearing normal clothes. One student in particular caught her eye, a boy. He was tall, with shining silver hair, and brown glowing eyes. She continued to observe him as he talked to another student. In her head, she was debating what year he was. He had to be an second year, maybe third.

The student suddenly turned in her direction and must have noticed her staring because he smiled and waved to her. She mouthed words. Me? He nodded. A smile came across Clarion's face and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Princess Clarion," her butler called, "It's time to say your goodbyes."

"Thank you, Archie!" she hugged him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts if it wasn't for you, you're the best!"

"I try to be."

"I'm gonna miss you the most."

"Oh stop it, now say goodbye to your mother and father."

Clarion then moved on to her parents, first she hugged her father. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? It's not too late to enroll you in Beauxbatons."

"No, I want to go to Hogwarts and that's final."

He let out a sigh, "Alright."

"I love you daddy!" She hugged him tighter. Over his shoulder she could see a group of boys staring at her, they raised their eyebrows with grins on their face, and Clarion's face started turning red again.

Her father stood up straight and looked from her to the group of boys. "No boys!"

"Teribus!" his wife spoke to him. She bickered with him for a moment.

"Your highnesses, the train will be leaving in a few moments," Archie chimed in causing the arguing to disperse.

"Okay, Clarion," her mother stated, "You promise you'll do good in your classes?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, now go on, before you miss your train."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart!"

Clarion took in a deep breath and stepped on to the train. She was amazed by the mayhem that was going on inside. It was so immature. Something suddenly came flying at her face and she nearly screamed. A group of boys were laughing and pointing at her, including the tall silver haired one. Great. "Ugh!" She stared him in the eyes.

Someone then stepped in front of her, "You idiots! Stop throwing those bloody chocolate frogs!"

The student then pulled Clarion into the booth where she had been sitting with two others. Once sat down next to the boy, the frog leaped off her face and onto the window. One of the girl handed her a napkin to wipe her face, "Thanks, you're my hero. What's your name?"

"Snowflake, but I prefer Snow." She had silver hair as well that was short, but she seemed tall as well. Snow was also not wearing her robes yet. "Sorry about those idiots, they have no common sense."

"I take it you know them."

"Well, Milori, the silver haired one that threw the frog at you, is as unintelligible as the rest of the boys on this train." She peeked through the door to see a teacher yelling at the boys and snickered to herself. Her triumphant moment ended suddenly as the student next to Clarion yelled.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"You know what I mean! You're an exception Hyacinth."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, Milori is the future Lord of Winter."

"What year is he?" Clarion asked.

"A first like the rest of us."

"I assumed he was at least a third year."

"He may look older, but he's got the maturity level of a five year old," Hyacinth explained.

"Oh, so he's always like this?"

Snow let out a sigh, "Yes, and sadly, he's also my cousin."

"But, thankfully you don't have to live with him."

"Yes, thank goodness for that."

The train began to move and they all stood up to wave to their parents. Everyone on the train was shouting as it pulled out of the station. Clarion quickly noticed her parents and waved. Someone below suddenly shouted her name, and she looked down to see a boy running along side the train. "Princess Clarion!"

This was who she had been looking for while on the platform, this apron wearing, flour covered boy. He was the royal chef's son, and Clarion's best friend, Angus. Angus shouted at her again, "For you." The boy, resembling the same age as Clarion tossed something up to her.

Almost dropping it, she caught a blood red rose. A smile came across her face as she took in its scent. "Thank you!"

Angus was running out of platform and stopped right at the edge. He cupped his hands around his mouth a shouted as the train passed by, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!" Clarion waved and sat back down. She smelled the rose one more time.

"So, who was that?" the girl sitting next to Snow, which she would later know to be Sunny (Sunflower), asked.

"Oh, um..." her cheeks began to redden with blush, "The chef's son."

"How scandalous! The Princess and the Cook!"

"It's not like that, we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that? He did give you a rose after all."

"Oh, uh,cell I never thought about him that way."

"Well I'd start to, the boy's probably already planning your wedding!" Sunny joked.

Snow lightly slapped her. "Ow!"

"Ooh, there's the sweets cart, anyone want anything?" Hyacinth asked, obviously excited.

"No thank you, I've had enough chocolate for today." Clarion let out a sigh and stared out the window and watched as the world passed by.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express

Hours later, Clarion awoke to the annoying fact that someone was poking her. "Clarion! Clarion! Clarion, wake up!"

The princess let out a groan and opened her eyes. Snow was staring at her as Clarion rubbed her eyes. She stared at the excited student, who was now shaking the student beside her, "Hyacinth wake up!" She started rapidly tapping him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he barked, "What's going on?"

"We're here, look!" Snow pointed out the window.

Off into the distance you could see the outline of a huge castle. Shadows danced across the outer walls as flames lit up the school. It had many spires. The tallest one was assumed to be the owlery and the others must be the different houses.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Snow looked over to see their reactions. A smile came across her face and she began to laugh, "Are you two snuggling?"

Clarion and Hyacinth looked at each other, suddenly noticing that they were wrapped in each other's arms. The two suddenly leaped to the opposite ends of the bench. Meanwhile, Snow was laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Hyacinth spoke sarcastically.

As Snow continued to laugh, Clarion noticed that their new friend Sunny was not with them, "Snow! Where is Sunny?"

"Don't worry, she's up towards the front. Some fifth and seventh years invited us up there and besides, who would say no to a bunch of upper classmen?"

"So I take it you already have a boyfriends," Hyacinth teased.

"Yep! And he's so perfect! He's in Ravenclaw and he's the captain of their quidditch team!"

"What will happened if you get placed in a different house?" Clarion asked.

"We'll work it out, now come on, get dressed. You don't want to be the one person in the entire school who doesn't show up in uniform!"

Clarion looked down and remembered that she was still wearing her sundress. It wouldn't be right for the princess to be the only one wearing a dress. She grabbed her bag from the overhead and left for the bathroom. Once inside, Clarion stripped down to her undergarments. First, she pulled on her shorts and buttoned up her white blouse. When she was placed in her house, Clarion would have a matching tie to go with the whole ensemble. Finally, her cloak. The outfit looked perfect and neat of her body.

Quickly, her prior outfit was stuffed back into her bag and exited. The seat filled with her new friends was in sight, but she was stopped by a man sitting in a nearby seat. He wore a purple turban and violet robes, "Your highness." The man bowed his head to her.

"No, don't do that. You can just call me Clarion or Ms. Ree."

"Ms. Ree, your father, his majesty, spoke with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about him, he's a little over protective."

"It's quite alright, I assumed he was just giving a warning."

"His bark is tougher than his bite. Are you a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"You must be a very skilled wizard."

"Not really."

"Don't be so modest."

The intercom suddenly sounded, "All students please return to your seats, the train platform is coming up!"

"I better go back to my seat."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Indeed, and I you as well."

Clarion went back to her seat with Hyacinth and Snow. She put her bag back in the overhead and sat down. Something had happened while she was gone because Snow looked mad.

"So when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Hyacinth asked.

"Never at the rate you're going!" she barked back.

"Excuse me! What did I do?"

"Like always you'll find something wrong with him and you'll tell me and then the relationship will crash into the dirt."

"Well you don't have to let it go to your head."

The two bickered back and forth a moment, but Clarion soon grew tired of it, "You two stop it! This is not how you want to start a year where you will see eachother everyday! You're friends, you don't want to become enemies when you haven't even set foot in the school yet."

"She is right," Sunflower said as she got back into the booth with them.

"That'll be good when you become Queen, always being right," Hyacinth stated as the train came to a slow stop.

"Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express, now everyone off!" the intercom sounded.

They all stood up and pulled their carry ons from above, "I don't plan on being Queen any time soon."

"Good!" they all laughed.

Soon they began following the rest of the students out of the train cart. The platform was swarming with students and what could be assumed as teachers. There were also giant carriages being loaded with luggage as students got into them, four by four. Towards the back were even bigger carriages that could fit up to six people.

Suddenly Snow let out a yelp as hands wrapped around her waist. Laughter quickly followed and she turned to see a boy standing behind her, "Hello, love."

"Hello. Everyone this is Holland, he's a seventh year in Ravenclaw. He's also my boyfriend."

Everyone greeted him and his gaze instantly went to Clarion. "So this is the famous princess I've been told about. I have heard many great things about you. It's good to finally make your acquaintance."

"And you as well." She shook his hand.

"Come on, you and Snow are riding with us."

"Us?"

"Yes, my friends grabbed one of the carriages in back." Holland and Snow began walking off, but Clarion hesitated.

"Clarion!" Snow called.

"But..." The princess looked back at Hyacinth and Sunflower. She was hoping she would get to sit with them.

"Go!" Hyacinth whispered.

She mouthed sorry to him before following after Snow. One of Holland's friends took her hand and helped her into the carriage. Other than Snow and Clarion, there were no other girls. The boys asked a few questions, but as the carriage neared the school the boys began showing off the magic they knew. They laughed and chatted the rest of the way.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! And a little while ago I posted a trailer for this fic. You can find it on my youtube channel Bookworm Studios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sorting Hat**

Clarion and the others stared out of the carriage as it came to a stop, causing Snow to tumble forward and into Holland. He chuckled and she giggled. The door suddenly swung open and a voice boomed, "Get off each other! Out of the carriage!"

The boys did as told and got out. Clarion followed and one offered a hand to help her out. She took it and slipped out on the cobblestone path. The man who had yelled at them glared at her as she did. He wore dark robes and had thick black hair. His forehead and brows scrunched as he stared at her. The whole appearance of him made Clarion uncomfortable.

One of Holland's friends tugged her forward, since she hadn't realized that she had frozen in place, right in front of the dark man. Soon everyone had regrouped and the six of them were walking to the gates. "Who was that man?"

"What man?" Holland replied. At first his answer seemed dumb because they had only interacted with the one since she met them, but then Clarion looked around and saw that there were dozens of men.

"The one that yelled at us to get out of the carriage."

"Oh, that's Professor Snape."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions, but everyone knows he'd rather be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, how in the ministry, did they pass up Snape for Quirrel?" one of the boys asked.

"Good question, because Quirrel is too much of a wuss to teach a class, that's for sure. He would scream at the thought of having 'you know who' right behind him."

Everyone burst out in laughter, except for Clarion. She didn't think it was right for them to treat teachers so badly, even if it was behind their back. Professor Quirrel seemed nice, not pathetic. Plus there must have been a reason for Professor Snape not to get the job. Maybe he was just better at potions than defensive magic. Yes, that seemed logical enough. Then again, with Quirrel, their one meeting didn't exactly put him off as tough. He also had been utterly terrified by her father threatening him falsely.

"First years, come with me!" a female voice rang out.

Clarion's gaze snapped towards a woman wearing a prominent hat and green robes. Her face was wrinkled and she could be assumed to be around the age of Clarion's grandmother. Despite her age, she looked gorgeous. This woman radiated power and pois. Clarion assumed she was more than the average professor, but didn't hold the power of a headmaster.

"That's Professor Mcgonagall, she's in charge of the Gryffindor house," a voice whispered in her ear.

Clarion turned to see Dale, Holland's best friend, standing next to her/ She had to admit he was in fact, a little, cute, but her father had specifically said no boys and he certainly didn't compare to Milori in the slightest. The princess wanted to slap herself for having that though. "Thank you. I hear she is one of the most powerful witches outside of the ministry."

"She's even better than those pan suit wearers. Anyway, I could introduce you to her. I am in Gryffindor after all."

"Ah, thank you, but I must decline your offer. My father-"

"Says no boys allowed!" Dale finished and they both laughed quietly to themselves.

"Then I shall consider your offer and have an answer for you tomorrow morning."

"Fantastic, now I better go before we both get in trouble. I'll see you at dinner."

Dale ran back over to Holland and Clarion made her way over to the first years and Professor Mcgonagall. There she weaved her way around to Snow, Hyacinth, and Sunny. They were towards the front of the crowd. "There you are!" Snow barked, "Where have you been?"

"By the looks of what I saw, she was talking with Dale. Who must have been flirting with her," Sunny stated.

Snow gasped, "You mean Holland's best friend! Oh Clarion, you two would be perfect together and so adorable! So what did he say to you?"

Clarion blushed, "Oh nothing, he just offered to introduce me to the teachers and give me a tour of the castle."

"What did you say!"

"I said I'd have an answer for him tomorrow."

"You have to say yes!"

"Says who?' Hyacinth asked.

Before Snow could reply, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Quiet down everyone!" All of the first years go silent. "Welcome to Hogwarts... The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

A few students began whispering about what houses they wanted to be in and which ones they thought they'd be in, until McGonagall glare at them. She continued talking as she led the students into the castle and down the winding corridors, to the Great Hall.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

They came to a set of huge double doors, but they didn't immediately go in. You could hear the loud commotion of so many people talking on the other side. This caused excitement to blossom in some of the first years, but some were distilled with nervousness. What she said next would make all of them instantly uneasy.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

The huge wooden doors creaked open and the loudness they were hearing before was even louder. McGonagall led the small group inside. There were four long tables filled with students who were goofing off and piled with extravagant foods. Flags hung above the tables with images of the Houses' mascots. The Ravenclaw table was between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was on the other side of Slytherin. Dales was supposed to be somewhere at the Gryffindor table and Holland was probably somewhere close by at the Ravenclaw table.

McGonagall stopped and face the first years. Behind her was a table that was filled with teachers. "You are about to be placed in your houses. You should all know the houses by now. To sort you, a magic hat will be placed on your heads and it shall decide your placement, but first, Professor Dumbledore would like to make an announcement!"

She stepped back and a man with a long white beard came forward. This man was definitely the headmaster, and Clarion had heard all the great things about him and had attended every one of his pre-Hogwarts seminars that she had been allowed to attend. So the princess already knew most of the things he was talking about. This ranged from attending classes, to the rules about the forbidden section of the library.

The professor sat back down and Professor McGonagall came forward again. With the wave of her wand a chair appeared beside her, with a hat on its edge. "Now, for you placements, I shall call you by name." She read off a list of people and picked up the hat, "Marlow Anderson!" Everyone turned and stared at the girl as she got up and sat in the chair. The professor placed the hat on her head.

A face appeared across the magic headwear and it yelled out in excitement, "Finally, I thought you would never get on with it." The room filled with sudden laughter. "Okay, okay, now where to put this one? She has the potential to learn to be a leader in Slytherin, but has the passion for Hufflepuff. Yes, of course, Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers as the girl trotted over to them. A smile was on her face as they welcomed her greatly. That seemed easy enough, but still butterflies were attacking Clarion's stomach. Although she would be one of the last students, if not the last, did not help any.

Soon the group got smaller and smaller, and the rest of the students were placed in their houses. Both Hyacinth and Snow were placed in Ravenclaw, by the excitement of Snow being able to be with Holland. Clarion was now left with four other students. McGonagall then called out the one name that Clarion was soon going to get very tired of hearing, "Milori Wintrix!" The student that walked up was in fact that had thrown the chocolate frog at her. Both Milori and Clarion made sudden eye contact and he made a quick kissing motion to her, in a way that only she would notice. Anger quickly consumed her.

The hat was placed on his head and it spoke, "Ah! Here we go! Someone exciting! Milori Wintrix! This one will possess great power, fantastic leadership skills, and a dash of mischief, just like his father, Darius. The choice is clear, Slytherin!"

The table exploded and the professor sitting next to Quirrel was clamping enthusiastically, but with a slightly creepy, expressionless face. Milori strutted his way over to the Slytherin table, not even noticing the man. Instantly he was the biggest celebrity in the whole room, but that was about to change.

"Last, but not least, Princess Clarion Ree!" There was a huge unified gasp from the room and then dead silence.

Clarion approached the professor, "You can just, call me Clarion or Ms. Ree."

"Alright, now go on."

The princess sat in the chair. and the hat was put on her head. "Ah! Royalty! What is a fetching creature like you doing here?"

Clarion blushed intensely.

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Alright, it's time to sort you. Here we go, we've got a genius and quite the charmer. Any other house would waste your talent, so, Ravenclaw!"

Snow and Hyacinth jumped up in excitement. A smile came across Clarion's face as she looked over to Quirrel to see him smiling at her fondly. She now had a better look at the man who was sitting next to him and remembered him to be, based on what the other's had told her, Professor Snape. His gaze was intensely focused on her and it looked as if he were dissecting her. It kind of made Clarion uncomfortable, but at the same time curious.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's 13bookworm coming at you, live from Germany! Yep Germany! I've gone international and that's why I've been off the grid for a while, because there's just been so much going on! So a tip for everyone! If you ever go to you're take Swiss Airlines. It is the best for international flights because they provide free hot meals and all kinds of movies from the classics to brand new movies. You can also play games on the tv screen, like racing games, Tetris and tons of others! Well I gotta go write some more! But if you want to message me, please do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the dealio, you all should be proud that I am writing considering I have done barely any writing at all this summer. I know I suck, but I just find it easier to write in a public setting where I should probably be doing something, but reading fan fiction and writing are all I do. I've also been really distracted cause I got back into being addicted to Spock X Nyota again and in my head reading rains down over writing. Okay that was a little weird, um... Carry on!**

* * *

**Ravenclaw Tower**

The rest of the feast had gone well. Clarion had forgotten about how Professor Snape had been glaring at her. This was thanks to the fact that every other student in Ravenclaw kept on congratulating her and saying that they were honored to have her in their house. The princess did not like having all the attention on her when it should have been shared amongst the other first years.

Meanwhile, Snow and Holland were busy canoodling, (and yes, I said canoodling). Word of how Dale had basically asked her out quickly reached Holland. He was also left in suspense as he waited to hear about Clarion's answer. Dale hadn't always been the best with the female students, and how he managed to get the princess to even consider him was a mystery.

Hyacinth and Clarion sat next to each other as they filled up their plates. Everything was perfectly cooked and after a long day a warm meal was soothing. The princess was tired and her thoughts were set on finishing the meal and then sleeping in her new bed. Nothing else.

Not long after, the feast came to an end and the new students were acquainted with the head boys and girls of their house. It was no surprise that Holland was head boy, but the head girl was was a blonde haired girl named Penelope. So Holland and Penelope led the first years of Ravenclaw to the Grand Staircase. The other houses were led there as well.

There, the walls were covered with portraits, who gladly waved and greeted the students. Clarion was mesmerized by the fact that there were so many! Not a single one was the same and that was just fine. Having not been paying attention, the princess just followed the others up the staircase, not hearing whatever Holland had been saying.

Suddenly the staircase shifted and many of the students stumbled, Holland and Penelope however didn't even move an inch. Clarion ended up tumbling back, not prepared at all for the sudden movement. She expected to fall down the staircase, but something suddenly caught her, or should I say someone. The princess looked up to see Dale staring back down at her, smiling. Clarion looked away blushing.

She was there in his arms for a few more seconds before she was back on her feet once more. Meanwhile, Snow was failing to stifle her laughter and Hyacinth was glaring up at her. He lightly slapped her arm and she slapped him back.

"Wow Dale, I never thought you were that smooth!" Holland howled at him.

Clarion's face turned even more red and her ears began to turn pink. She glanced up at Dale once more and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. This was awkward. Everyone was looking at her, even the paintings were! Dale chuckled at Holland's remark, and a small smile came across the princess's face.

She cleared her throat to speak, but Clarion could only manage a simple thank you. When she was finally back on her own feet once more Dale was running back over to the other Gryffindors. He winked at her before disappearing up another set of stairs.

Once everyone forgot about Dale and Clarion, they were quickly distracted by the idea of settling into their rooms. But first came getting into Ravenclaw Tower. The group of students came up to a large brown door with a shining bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. To everyone's surprise the eagle suddenly spoke, "To enter Ravenclaw Tower, one of you must answer a riddle."

"And what is this riddle!" Holland asked cockishly.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?"

"That's an easy one, the flame, because a phoenix must have a flame in order to exist."

"Incorrect!"

"What!"

"I said incorrect!"

"Then it must be the phoenix then!" shouted another student.

"Incorrect!"

"That's not possible, unless it's a trick question!" Holland retorted.

"It is a trick question," Clarion interrupted.

"Then how can there be an answer!"

"May I give it a try?"

Holland shrugged thinking that it wouldn't hurt if she got it wrong or if she somehow got it right. He stepped to the side and allowed her to come forward.

"Hello there, Mr. Eagle, " Clarion could hear the laughter around her, but ignored it when she gained a smile from the bronze knocker, "I do believe I have an answer to your riddle. Neither the phoenix, nor the flame come first, this is because a circle has no beginning."

"Correct!" The door then swung open to reveal a gorgeous library.

Everyone applauded and out of habit Clarion curtsied to them, but thankfully no one seemed to notice the gesture of the fact that her face turned instantly red. The first years entered the common room where other fellow Ravenclaws were all over. Some were lounging in chairs, others were scouring book shelves, and several students were crowded around a pair of boys playing wizard chess.

A short mustached man was at the other end of the room with a few other students. These students were singing and four of them were holding frogs that would croak the baritone notes. Meanwhile the mustached man was conducting them all.

Now the common room itself was gorgeous. The carpets were a majestic midnight blue and the arched windows had bronze colored silks. Above was a domed ceiling, painted like the night sky with very detailed stars and planets. There was a set of stairs leading up to the dormitories, and beside the stairs was a radiant statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Overall the room was breath taking.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower!" Holland announced.

The first years all gasped in unison.

"I had the same reaction too when I first saw this place," the mustached man said as he approached the group.

"First years, I present to you, Professor Filius Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw house."

"Yes, I'm Professor Flitwick, I teach charms and serve as the Charms Master, therefore it will be likely that I will have each and every one of you in my classes at some point during your schooling here at Hogwarts. Now, there will be plenty of time to explore the common room tomorrow, but for now it is best that you all get a good night's rest, classes do start tomorrow."

"Good idea," Holland turned back to the first years, "Everyone, the dormitories are up those stairs. You have all be assigned your rooms. Now, before anyone asks, the girls' dormitories are enchanted so that only the girls may enter." There was a brief pause in which Holland took a moment to look directly down at Snow and Clarion. "However, there is no enchantment on the boys' dormitories, so the girls may enter."

Penelope led the girls up to their rooms and Holland led the boys up the stairs to the boys' ones. Luckily, Clarion and Snow were assigned a room together near the top of the tower with another girl, named Mary. She was a short girl with her hair always up in a bun and a bit of a neat freak. Introductions were kept short since both Snow and Mary were ready to crawl into bed the moment they changed into their pajamas.

Clarion, however, stayed awake a little longer since she wasn't tired and was too distracted by all that had happened today to even think about sleep. In an attempt to get her mind off of things, the princess began unpacking her luggage, which had already been in the room when they got there. Along with their luggage was a set of socks, ties, and scarves with Ravenclaw insignias and colors.

To her surprise, at the bottom of her trunk was a small box. Clarion picked up the box delicately and when she opened it a ring was inside. It was a black band with a few small, deep blue stones on a silver chain. She set it down on her bedside table and glanced back at the box for just a moment and noticed a small card tucked inside it. All it read was her name and the signature S. B. , but it wasn't written in any handwriting she could recognize and neither were the initials.

Despite not knowing who the ring was from, she thought it would be rude otherwise to ignore it and not wear it. Clarion changed into her nightgown and after a quick debate she put the small chain around her neck. The ring fell just above her heart and for some unknown reason it felt right to have it there. Without another thought Clarion blew out her candle and then crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

When the next morning finally came, Clarion awoke in her shared bedroom. It took a moment to realize where she was, but within moments the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. The princess rubbed her eyes until she almost saw stars. She stood up from her bed and approached the window. Outside was a perfect view of the lake and quidditch field. Many birds of all different shapes and sizes were flying around, their day seemed to have started earlier.

Speaking of starting the day, she wondered if her roommates were still asleep and looked over to the other four-post beds. One of them held a slightly snoring Snow, wrapped in a blue quilt. While the other was empty and perfectly made up. It was actually amazing how perfect it was, had Mary done that all by herself? Where was she anyway?

Clarion walked up to snows sleeping form and shook her lightly, "Hey, Snow. Snow wake up. Snow?"

Snow moaned and pulled the covers around herself tighter. Obviously there was no way to get her out of bed without a fight, or at least some motivation.

"I know you're awake Snow. Where's Mary?"

The silver haired girl groaned, "She said something about getting up and heading to breakfast early."

"Well at least she told one of us. Now come on! We have to get ready. It's our first day and we don't want to miss breakfast." Clarion picked out a white blouse and a navy blue skirt to change into. She was pulling up her tights and apparently was making too much noise since Snow began talking.

"Would you keep it down over there!"

The princess laughed as she finished struggling with the tights and moved on to the tie. It was blue and bronze like the rest of the Ravenclaw specific accessories. She was amazed that her friend still hadn't gotten out of bed and was worried that she might have to do it by force. Clarion would rather have that as a last resort though, so she began to think of another idea.

"Hey, Snow, if you don't get up soon, you won't be able to see Holland until lunch."

Snow sat up and leaped out of bed, "Wait what! What time is it? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Clarion failed to hide her laugh at the sight of her roommate scrambling around the room, "You know, I should start a list of ways to get you up out of bed, and this will be at the very top of it." The remark usually would have earned her a glare from Snow, but she was too busy tearing apart her trunk for a proper outfit.

"How do I look?" Snow asked a few minutes later. She was wearing a white blouse, accompanied by the Ravenclaw tie, a black blazer, and a gray pleated skirt. Her hair was combed neatly and a headband with a similar design to the tie held it neatly behind her ears.

"You look perfect for your first day."

"I was hoping so! Thanks so much!"

The two girls grabbed their books and walked down to the common room.

"You'll always look good though," Clarion stated as they walked down the stairs.

"You're worse than Holland!" Snow laughed.

"You mean to say that I'm better than Holland!"

"Well, you both are my two favorite people, but I think you're both tied at the moment."

They entered the common room to find it almost empty, except for a few students here and there, reading books, studying, and playing chess. Everyone was either still sleeping/getting ready, or was already down at breakfast. Holland and Penelope were waiting by the door. They both held stacks of papers.

"Hey girls!" Penelope called over, "I've got your time tables." The head girl began digging through her pile for their time tables. "Ah, here you go."

Clarion looked at her time table and surveyed it quickly. Okay, so every other morning she had charms class with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years. Her second morning class alternated between History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. After lunch there was flying lessons at least twice a week. Then the class before dinner would be Herbology three times a week. Then she had a double class of potions with Hufflepuff first years on one of the afternoons that she didn't have flying lessons or herbology. Then there was astronomy at midnight on Thursdays. With all that put together she had a surprising amount of free periods. By the end of the week she'll have figured out to do with all that time.

When she looked over at Snow's time table, her's was almost exactly the same. That was good, they could help each other in class, and be partners for assignments. Hopefully Mary and Hyacinth's time tables would be similar too.

"Hey gorgeous," Holland said to Snow, causing her to blush, "Good morning."

"Morning, Holland!" she giggled.

Holland began kissing her cheek repeatedly, causing Snow to laugh even more. Clarion could tell that this was annoying Penelope greatly by the way she was tsking at them.

"Come on, Holland. We have stuff to do! Remember, we are head boy and head girl!"

"Ah, yes, Penelope. I was simply giving Snow a proper greeting," he smirked.

"Proper greeting? Right..."

Clarion knew this was going nowhere and quick. She had to do something before this got too awkward. "Come on, Snow. I am not walking down to breakfast alone!"

"Of course, I would never let that happen to you. No one will be there to catch you if you fall down the stairs again," Snow teased.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Now let's go!" Clarion grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she could say anything else that would be absolutely embarrassing. Once they were out in the hallway and descending the stairs to the great hall, she spoke again, "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Oh you better believe it!"

"Great! Well, we better hurry up. Hyacinth is probably waiting for us."


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, Clarion was right and Hyacinth was sitting there impatiently waiting for them at the Ravenclaw table. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and a grey vest, along with the usual pants and shoes. "How long does it take a person to get dressed?"

"Sorry, but it is important that we look our best. It is the first day after all," Clarion looked around in an attempt to spot Mary. Where was she? "Hyacinth? Have you seen Mary?"

"Who's Mary?"

"Our roommate!"

"Clarion, look, there she is!" Snow pointed out.

Across the room was Mary talking to a boy at the Hufflepuff table. She was in the middle of talking when the boy pointed over in theirs direction. Mary followed his gaze and saw her roommates. A smile appeared as she shook the student's hand and headed of to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning, girls!"

"Morning Mary, where'd you go off to this morning?"

"Oh nowhere special. I was just meeting up with some of my friends that I met on the train in the library to compare schedules." She sat down beside Hyacinth, across from Clarion and Snow.

"You'll have to introduce us to them some time-"

Clarion was interrupted by Hyacinth clearing his throat. His eyes darted between her and Mary.

"I nearly forgot, Mary, this is Hyacinth, and Hyacinth this is Mary."

"Good morning," he extended his hand out to her.

"And to you as well." When she took his hand, Hyacinth was met with a surprisingly firm grip.

After introductions, they filled their plates with all kinds of breakfast items; fruit, eggs, muffins, etc. None of them needed their stomachs making any whale noises in the middle of class on the first day.

Eventually owls came flying in to drop off the morning mail. A newspaper dropped into Hyacinth's lap. Which caused him to nearly choke on his food. He wiped his hands before unrolling the parchment. The front of it read, back to school in big black letters, and an image of the Hogwarts Express was displayed underneath it.

Snow happily removed the wax seals from the envelopes addressed to her and read them outloud one by one;

_My beautiful Snow,_

_Did you notice the green tea? I specifically requested it for our table, just for you._

_~Yours Holland_

"Aww! Isn't he just perfect!" Snow giggled.

Hyacinth set down the newspaper and groaned, "If you like green tea, that is." This earned him an eyeroll, to which he answered with his tongue sticking out in her direction.

Clarion sighed, she knew by now that those two were never going to change. So instead of trying to get them to treat each other better, she simply changed the subject. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Literally nothing, except for boring politics." Hyacinth turned back to his oatmeal.

"Aren't you going to be a part of the Ministry of Magic?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to care about politics just yet. Besides, if anyone should really be reading about them, it's the future queen."

"How about no?" Clarion offered, "I can agree with you about not wanting to get into it until later though."

Hyacinth swallowed another spoonful, "What are those?"

She glanced down at the stack of letters that had accumulated beside her. There were at least five there, but she didn't even have to pick them up to recognize the royal stamp. Clarion expected that her parents would be sending in letters to check on her constantly, so she'd just read them later that afternoon when she would have the time to reply. "Oh these, just letters from my parents..."

Snow looked over at the letters and noticed that there was one that wasn't like the others. Four out of the five letters were yellow, but another one was red. "Ooh, what's this one?" She snatched it from the pile before Clarion could object and inspected it. Her attention focused on the Gryffindor emblem in the corner of it.

"I don't know, I'll read it later."

"Oh, I'd read it now, since I can already tell who it's from."

"And who would that be?"

Snow showed her the emblem, "How many other Gryffindors do you know?"

Clarion's eyes widened at the sight of the letter. Did Dale really send her a letter? Her cheeks flushed, almost as red as the envelope. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if she could spot him, but Dale was nowhere in sight.

Just seconds later the bell began to ring from up in the tower. Breakfast was over and first period was going to begin soon. Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Alright everyone! Second years and up, you may go to your classes. First years, we ask that you stay in the dining hall so that you may be directed to you classes."

The head boys and girls of each house and the first years were all that remained in a matter of seconds. Holland and Penelope were standing at the head of the table, "Fellow Ravenclaws! Good morning, your first class of the day will be with our very own, head of Ravenclaw Tower, Professor Flitwick!"

They went on, but Clarion was too distracted by the red envelope Snow had handed back to her. The handwriting on it was in beautiful cursive, but again the lion on it was intimidating and disgruntled. Another voice across the room grabbed her attention though and she soon found herself staring at Dale. He was talking to the Gryffindor first years and at one point she could have sworn that he was glancing in her direction.

Suddenly everyone was gathering their things and standing up to leave. Clarion scrambled to pick up her mail and place it into the front of her charms textbook. As she stood up to follow the others out, one of the letters fell to the ground. When she bent down to grab it, another hand reached for it as well. The two hands collided and Clarion's gaze snapped up to whoever it was.

Dale. He was kneeling on the ground, his hand just barely touching hers, and his eyes looking intently at hers. Clarion's eyes went wide and her face blushed extremely red, "D-d-d-Dale!"

He laughed and stood up. After a split second, the princess realized that she was still kneeling on the ground and was staring up at him awestricken. Dale grinned and reached a hand out to her, and Clarion, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of herself, took it gratefully.

"I believe this is yours." He held out the bright red envelope.

Slowly she took the letter, but then she awkwardly averted her gaze to the ground. Her face was nearly as red as the envelope with his handwriting on it. Clarion managed a curt thank you before leaving to catch up with Snow and the others.

Once she was reunited with the other Ravenclaws, Clarion let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. She wanted to slap herself over what just happened. There was no way Dale didn't recognize his own handwriting! So he was most definitely aware that she had gotten the letter. The princess stared down at the letter as she continued to walk.

"Come on Clarion!" Snow groaned as she walked up to her, "You'll have to give him an answer at some point today!"

Clarion had been completely off guard when her friend spoke and it had nearly made her jump. She took a deep breath before replying, causing her stomach to flip. "I know..."

* * *

**I am so sorry about not updating in a long while, and you all deserve an explanation, (for those of you who don't ****know already)**

**I've been having some health issues that have been interfering with my writing. I was diagnosed with Graves' Disease and along with that Hyperthyroidism. Together they effect my metabolism and my body's ability to use energy. Hyperthyroidism specifically causes my metabolism to be faster than it should and my body to process energy at a dangerously fast rate. So I have to take tons of medication and eat lots of food. The problem is that I run out of energy and am tired all the time. Those two together have cause me to be diagnosed with hypersomnia, it's when I am excessively tired and it's really been effecting me since last night I got home at 4:30 and fell asleep by 5:00. I slept through dinner, and woke up at 5:30 this morning. This isn't the first time I have slept through dinner and it really is becoming an issue. **

**So I have been writing, I'm not dead, and none of my stories have been abandoned, I've just been dealing with all that. I will be trying to update much more frequently. I hope you guys get back into reviewing my stories, and reading my other ones. Hope you liked this update!**

**Next Chapter: Clarion and the other Ravenclaws have their first charms class and Clarion finally gives Dale her answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope and Holland had lead the first year Ravenclaws back upstairs, to the third floor corridor. The head girl had explained along the way that this was the Charms Corridor and that it only had two classrooms since there was only one professor to teach the class. She had also mentioned that the curriculum was very easy and that it was a good class to have first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, Holland boasted about his charms skills and how he could levitate everyone if he wanted to. Of course this got on Penelope's nerves rather quickly, but since she was the head girl she had to be a good role model and losing her temper would do the exact opposite. If she did get mad though, she would never hear the end of it from Holland.

Clarion seemed to be the only one to notice this since she was beginning to find Holland a little annoying as well. She wanted know about all the things Penelope was trying to say, but the rest of the students acted like Holland was a shiny new toy and paid more attention to him. Eventually she had to give up on trying to hear when everyone shouted or laughed at whatever Holland said.

"Alright, Holland!" Penelope shouted, "We're here, say goodbye to all your little pets..."

"Oh come on, Penny!" he begged.

"What did I tell you about calling me Penny!" she fumed.

"Other than the fact that no one's allowed to call you that except for that Weasley boy?" A smug grin appeared across his face.

"You- I told you never to bring that up!" Penelope nearly screamed.

"Now what was his name again? I know it started with a P. Paul? No, that's not it. Philippe? Nah, that's too long-"

"Okay, loverboy, you're gonna make us late!" Penelope grabbed Holland and began dragging him back down the hallway in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"I've got it, Percy! That's his name!" Holland's voice echoed.

Everyone laughed as they disappeared. Clarion and the others all filed into classroom 2E. Towards the back of the room was a pedestal with a huge stained glass window behind it and Professor Flitwick stood next to it, "Come on in, take your seats, anywhere you'd like."

Clarion sat down at one of the desks that was both close to the pedestal and the window. This way she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to see or hear, and she had a view of the castle grounds. Up until now she had done all her learning in the library of the palace that she had grown up in and the huge window was just like the ones there. It was comforting to be in some place that almost felt familiar and comfortable.

Hyacinth took the seat beside her while Mary and Snow sat in the row directly behind them. They must have all had similar ideas about being close to the window and the teacher. Then again, it was more likely that they wanted to sit near both her and Hyacinth.

"Alright everyone, I'd like you to take out your wands and set them aside, we'll be using them in a few moments. Afterwards, I ask that you all open your textbooks to page seven," Flitwick stated.

Clarion pulled out her wand and put it at the top of the desk. It was a white colored wood that consisted of a spruce-pine blend and measured around ten inches in length. The wand's core consisted of a Kneazle Whisker. This core in particular was popularly known for its specialization in transfiguration and conjuration spells. What probably made it seem so beautiful was the intricate carvings that made it look like vines were wrapped around it.

Ollivander had been excited when she and Archie entered his wand shop a few months ago. He had asked her a few questions and went merrily trotting around the room, looking for a specific wand. When he returned with a box in hand he lifted the top and revealed the most beautiful wand she had ever seen.

The class went by quickly and by the end of it the students had been given syllabi that laid out what the class would be like for the rest of the school year. They hadn't practiced any spells yet since the first class had merely been an introduction and they had been comparing wand cores. Flitwick got especially excited when he pointed out the wand cores that specialized in casting charms.

When the bell rang, dismissing class, everyone gathered their things and exited the room. In the hallway, Penelope and Holland were waiting for them. Penelope seemed significantly less irritable and a lot less like she was about to slap Holland. Plus, there weren't any signs that she had taken her anger out on him either.

"Alright everyone, off to your next class," she called out. The cluster of Ravenclaws followed her back to the staircase. "Now, every morning you will go there for your charms class, but your second class will alternate between History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Holland quickly butted in, "Sadly, you're not going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, today."

Penelope let out a sigh, "For once Holland has a point. Today you'll be going to your History of Magic class."

"What's wrong with History of Magic class?" Hyacinth asked from beside Snow and Holland.

The older boy turned to him, "History of Magic has to be the most boring class ever."

"It can't possibly be that bad."

"Oh, but it is," Holland justified, "The class is taught by Professor Binns. He's so boring that he fell asleep in the teacher's' lounge and died. Yet he still teaches the class, even as a ghost!"

"I'm sorry I asked."

They soon arrived at classroom 4F and Holland and Penelope left once more. Boy was Holland right about the class being boring. The room itself was dark and grey, and Professor Binns was dozing off at his desk. Ghosts don't even need sleep!

Things only got worse when the ghost professor woke up and introduced himself. He spoke with a wheezy, droning voice that nearly put them all to sleep. By the end of the class, Clarion was the only one who had managed to stay awake. She was just as lost as the others as to what the lecture had been about, however.

The princess had spent the entire time staring down at the red envelope with the Gryffindor emblem on it. After a few moments she had finally gotten the courage to open it. Without trying to rip it, Clarion lifted the wax seal and pulled out the parchment. For a moment she was in awe at how nice Dale's handwriting was before she actually began to read.

_Dearest Princess,_

_Meet me in the corridor after lunch._

_~ Dale_

Clarion blushed and glanced to either side of her to see if anyone had noticed. She then turned her attention back to the letter. It was obvious that she was curious about finding out what Dale wanted to say. But also, she was excited to tell him that she had finally come up with answer.

Thankfully, lunch was right after second period. Back in the Great Hall, everyone was awake and lively. Just about everyone was talking about their morning classes. Clarion, Hyacinth, and Mary all listened intently to Penelope and her friends telling about their morning classes. Meanwhile though, Snow and Holland were considered borderline snogging.

For most of the lunch Clarion kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table. She had finally made her decision about Dale, but she wanted to tell him in person. The only problem was that she couldn't find him anywhere.

When lunch came to an end it was time for herbology. Out in the corridor there were students running around and scrambling to their next class. The Ravenclaws easily made their way across the sea of people and began heading outside to the greenhouse.

Clarion was about to follow the others out when she caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of green eyes, "Dale!"

He smiled at her and dismissed himself from the group of boys he had been conversing with. Dale walked up to her and leaned up against the wall. "You made it."

"Yeah, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Clarion asked.

"Not really, I just needed an excuse to see you again," he replied smoothly.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she smiled, "Oh really. Well I think you'll be happy to hear that I have an answer to your previous offer."

"And that would be?"

"I would gladly accept your offer to show me around."

A smile broke out across Dale's face. "Alright, so I'll see you tonight then?"

"Uh, sure," Clarion replied without really thinking.

Why would he show her around tonight, they both had curfews and the teachers would all be busy. What was he planning? Before Clarion could ask him, Dale disappeared back into the crowd.

"Come on Clarion! Everybody's waiting!" Snow called out.

"Coming!" Clarion answered as she ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Not much going on in this chapter other than Clarion giving Dale an answer. For those of you who have been asking, Milori will either be in the next chapter or the one right after that. Now since there is a total of seven Harry Potter books, there will be eight in total for this crossover series cause it starts out one year before the events of the first book. Clarion and Milori become friends, but will not be in a relationship at least until the end of Prisoner of Azkaban or the beginning of Goblet of Fire. In the mean time, Clarion has one or two other relationships, but don't kill me over it cause she and Milori will end up together (although one relationship you have the right to yell at me and JadeVictoriaDH considering I'm not sure which one of us came up with the idea of Clarion being in a relationship with G*******, all I know is that it spiraled out of control from there). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Library Nonsense**

Clarion let out a sigh as she set down her textbooks and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She was exhausted and it had only been day one! Today had been very long and the excitement of the first day had officially worn off. Clarion was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep.

That wasn't going to be possible for another few hours though. Dinner was going to last almost an hour, and to top it off, despite not having done very much magic in classes today, homework had still been assigned. That would be at least another hour and a half spent in the library before actually getting the chance to return to the dorms. Then finally, she had been plotting a relaxing bath ever since afternoon classes finished.

Until then Clarion just had to make it through dinner. Luckily, a warm meal was just what she needed. She began filling up her plate with small portions of food. Hyacinth, who was sitting across from her, helped her by cutting a slice of ham and putting it on her plate. He looked just as exhausted, but was definitely trying harder to hide it. Every now and then he would do this weird thing with his jaw while pressing his lips together which was him obviously trying to hold back his yawns.

Mary soon entered the hall and sat down beside Clarion. Hyacinth offered her some ham and she took it gladly. "Where's Snow? I haven't seen her since our last class."

"Isn't that her sitting at the end of the table with Holland?" Clarion pointed with her fork that had a piece of ham stabbed onto it.

Snow was in fact over there, sitting with Holland, Penelope, and some of the fifth year prefects. She laughed at something Holland was saying. Whatever it was, he managed to get a reaction out of Penelope because now she was noticeably rolling her eyes at him. Holland then gestured over to the Gryffindor table where the head boy and girl were sitting with their prefects. Penelope's face then grew red as a tomato.

"That's no surprise," Hyacinth muttered, drawing his attention back to his plate of food, "Those two are practically inseparable when they're in the same room together."

"Why does it bother you so much anyway? They are dating after all," Mary questioned with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yes, but you don't get it. This happens all the time, Snow dates a guy, then he breaks her heart and I'm left to pick up the pieces and put her back together."

"Sounds intense," Clarion spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"You think I'm exaggerating! Just you wait and see, at the end of term Holland graduates, and from there it's all down hill."

Clarion and Mary glanced at each other and smirked. Hyacinth would never say it out loud, but he did in fact care about Snow. It wasn't just because they were cousins like he often claimed it to be.

After a few announcements from Professor McGonagall, dinner came to an end. Clarion and Hyacinth decided to go to the library together to get started on the homework. They invited Mary along, but she said she already had plans to spar with some of the students from Hufflepuff. Apparently she was very adept with a sword.

Before leaving for the library, Clarion and Hyacinth both had come to the conclusion that it would be best to bring Snow along with them. Otherwise she might never do her homework. When they arrived at the library, the three students took up an aisle near the back where the books on magical plants were located.

Professor Sprout had assigned them a short paragraph on a specific plant of their choice for herbology. The requirements were simple, students were to include where the plant could be found and what magical properties it possessed. Clarion chose to do her paper on the glaciem lilium, a lily made of ice, found in the northern part of Russia. She discovered the flower in a book that had been left open on the desk and it had captured her attention fully.

By the time Clarion was about two thirds of the way through the assignment, Hyacinth was already finishing up and Snow had gotten down barely a few sentences. She obviously had no interest in working on the assignment at this moment in time. This became apparent when she began levitating her quill and making it dance through the air. It proved to be quite distracting and Hyacinth's patience wore thin quick.

"Could you, please, stop that!" he attempted to snap in a whisper.

Snow scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you," the Ravenclaw boy grumbled as he went back to work.

After a few more minutes of silence, Snow couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in closer to Clarion, "So, what did Dale say to you after lunch today?"

Hyacinth let out a sigh, "Snow, we're doing homework, homework that you should also be doing. Do you really think now is the time to be asking that?"

Snow scrunched her face up at him before turning back to Clarion, "So, as I was saying before, what did Dale say?"

"Snow!" Clarion giggled at her friend's persistence.

Hyacinth let out an exasperated sigh and stood up to begin packing his bag up. "You know what, I'm finishing this back in the common room, since apparently it's near impossible to concentrate here, _in the library!_" Hyacinth then quickly disappeared back into the bookcases they had come from.

"Great! Well now that he's gone, you have to tell me!"

Clarion set down her quill and pushed her assignment aside, "And who says I have to tell you."

"Me! Besides, I'm your best friend and you're obligated to tell me these things. It's the rules."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Well, seeing as I have no choice- Now don't complain when I bore you to death with what I have to say."

"Oh come on, Clarion, just tell me!"

"Fine, if you must know, Dale didn't really say anything. I just told him that I accepted his offer to show me around the school."

As Clarion finished speaking a voice rang out across the library, saying that it would be closing soon. She neatly began to pack up her bag while Snow remained sitting.

Snow groaned, "That can't possibly be true! He had to have said something!"

"Nope, nothing other than him saying that he'd see me tonight, before he ran off to catch up with the rest of Gryffindor."

"What do you mean tonight? It's almost curfew. What's he gonna do, say hi to you on the way to the common room and then leave?"

"I don't know, he probably meant to say tomorrow." Both girls nodded in agreement before getting up and heading towards the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I'm sorry I haven't updated at all this past summer and much of this year in general. Life has just been a real ****roller coaster, but things are starting to get back on track since school starts up again tomorrow. I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long. I will be working on and hopefully updating other stories soon as well. **


End file.
